


Лучший проект

by Acher (esejas)



Category: El barco (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Вариация на тему того, кем Роберто притворялся, а кем был на самом деле.





	Лучший проект

Что видел Александр? Человека, настолько гениального, что сумел притворяться идиотом так, чтобы все в это поверили.  
Что видела Маримар? Человека нервничающего и переживающего, что он не справится с ролью гения.  
Александр смотрел в глаза и видел Роберто. Маримар держала за подергивающиеся пальцы Бурбуху.  
На вопрос:  
\- Как ты додумался притворяться идиотом?  
Роберто совершенно искренне ответил:  
\- Идиотам не задают вопросов. Если Роберто идиот - его оставят в покое. Я разработал много проектов. И лучший из них - это Бурбуха.  
Александр восхищенно усмехнулся.  
Личность, созданная ради безопасности - собственной и чужой. Роберто правда считал ее лучшим, что сгенерировал его разум. Роберто Шнайдера использовали, предавали и преследовали. Он не смог быть с любимой девушкой. Отрекся от сестры. Пожертвовал всем ради того, чтобы сделать мир лучше. Но все равно уничтожил его.  
С Бурбухи нечего было взять. Его любили искренне. Он имел право на любовь и дружбу. Имел право совершать ошибки и не расплачиваться за них непомерной ценой.  
Роберто Шнайдер проиграл. Умер. На четыре минуты. И воскрес тем, кто сумел стать лучше него.  
Для того, чтобы спасать близких, не нужно было быть Роберто. Все верили, что повреждения мозга затронули только часть личности. Все верили, что Бурбуха, способный решать задачи из ядерной физики, уже не Роберто. Нужно ли было что-то еще?  
Только став Бурбухой, Роберто ощутил себя по-настоящему свободным. У этой роли не было недостатков. Нравилось казаться искренним, добрым и наивным. Открытым. Неспособным притворяться и врать. Все это время ложь заключалась только в одном - Роберто стал Бурбухой по своей воле, а не из-за пузыря в голове. Но никто не должен был об этом знать.  
Роберто никогда не признался бы в этом ни Маримар, ни Гамбоа, ни Саломее, ни даже Валерии, которую все равно бы никто не принял всерьез. Уже не ради того, чтобы защитить себя и близких. А потому, что он больше не хотел становиться кем-то другим.  
Он чувствовал себя Бурбухой, ему нравилось быть Бурбухой. Он больше не ощущал, что это притворство. Что это лишь роль ради какой-то цели. Он не лукавил, когда сказал, что ему действительно нравится быть таким, и он не хотел бы становиться прежним. В прежней жизни существовало столько горя и ограничений. А корабельный дурачок мог делать и чувствовать все, что хотел.  
Было невероятно сложно играть одновременно две роли - но обе стороны поверили. Александр поверил, что видит перед собой Роберто. Маримар поверила, что перед ней Бурбуха, притворяющийся Роберто. Потому что, отправляясь на подлодку, он собирался вернуться. Вернуться к тем, с кем мог никогда больше не быть Роберто. С кем мог быть тем, кем на самом деле хотел быть.


End file.
